


23- thinkable

by WolfQueen91



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vesemir is So Done (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Lambert wants to bring Aiden to Kaer Morhen. Geralt throws a fit. Jaskier makes some moves and gets Lambert what he wants.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert & Vesemir (The Witcher)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	23- thinkable

Jaskier stared at the Witchers as they bickered over… something. He hadn't quite heard exactly what started the argument, but it had Geralt and Lambert heated and Eskel attempting to calm them both down.

Lambert finally snarled out something that sounded rather offensive and stormed away from his brothers, shoving past the bard watching them.

Geralt's voice echoed after him, "Get back here you, damned idiot!"

"Fuck off!" Lambert's voice snapped before a door slammed shut, muting his anger to them.

Jaskier peered over, concern showing on his face, "Geralt? Eskel?"

Geralt grunted before storming off, heading for the stables and Eskel rubbed his face in exasperation.

"...what happened?" Jaskier's voice was quiet, worried and the human stepped forward to Eskel, "are they ok?"

".... I don't know." Eskel sighed, "Lambert's been… talking to a Cat Witcher and… well, Cat Witchers aren't to be trusted."

"....why…?" Jaskier asked, frowning in concern. If Lambert was doing something dangerous….

Eskel shook his head, "It's complicated. Just…. Lambert's got it in his head to invite this Cat to Kaer Morhen next winter and…"

"Geralt doesn't approve." Jaskier sighed, "I don't know much about cat Witchers...but… if they're anywhere as few in number as wolf witchers… perhaps it's not so unthinkable as to...let go of old prejudices?"

Eskel eyed him, shrugging, "Honestly... it's been so long, I don't see why we shouldn't give this Cat a chance…. Lambert likes the guy and they've apparently known each other for a good while."

"then let him bring his friend here. I mean... there's more wolves than cats, if it's just him." Jaskier shrugged, "I'm sure it will turn out, Eskel."

The scarred witcher seemed thoughtful, "...if you can convince Vesemir, I think Geralt will stand down."

Jaskier blinked at him, bewildered, "Vesemir?"

"Geralt looks up to him...and it's Vesemir who originally forbade Cats from entering the keep...so, Vesemir is the one you have to convince."

The bard tilted his head, thinking, "....I….see."

Late that night, while the Eskel and Geralt slept, Jaskier slipped down to the library to find the old wolf. Previous experience had confirmed that Vesemir liked to linger in the library once the pups had gone to bed. Especially after a rough night. And it had been a rough night with Lambert in a ferocious mood and Geralt agitated enough to be monosyllabic.

Sure enough, Vesemir was settled by the fireplace in the library, staring into the flames musingly. Jaskier hung back for a moment, watching the oldest witcher cautiously.

"Come on over, bard. I know you're there." Vesemir called, voice even and calm, though his posture was anything but.

Jaskier swallowed and approached, taking the second chair, ".... I know you prefer to sit alone...but… I.. I have a question."

"About the Cats." Vesemir's voice was low, filled with old pain, "I figured. I heard Lambert and Geralt fighting."

"Ah." Jaskier winced, "Yes, about the Cats. Eskel said you were the one to banish them from the keep, though i know there's other schools that come here…Why just them?"

Vesemir didn't answer at first, golden eyes locked onto the flames dancing in the fireplace.

Seeing him sitting like this, almost like an old grandfather...it was sobering.

"...the Cats betrayed us. Decades ago. They allied with a fool king who decided to wipe out as many Witchers as he could. You wouldn't believe it thinkable, for Witchers to turn against one another. But… the School of the Cat did. Lured us into a false sense of security. Let us compete and see who is stronger! Give the young ones something to use up their energy until they go on the Path.' Bollocks." Vesemir snorted, "Geralt and I, along with a handful of newer initiates met the Cat School...and it turned into a slaughter. Geralt and I escaped with our lives… the Cat school was wiped out as well. I know not how many of them survived long enough to create the caravan they travel in now."

Jaskier stared in shock, "...that… Geralt's anger is certainly understandable then. However… what proof do you have that Lambert's Cat is one of those involved with the attack?"

Vesemir gave him a sharp look, and Jaskier raised his hand, "Let me finish. Lambert clearly knows about the assault from the Cat school. I can't imagine that you and Geralt would've kept it from him. Yet this Cat has gained his trust. Lambert's trust. Lambert, who barely trusts his brothers and you. Certainly, that gives some credibility to this Cat Witcher?"

Vesemir studied him, a thoughtful look on his face, "Hm… you do make a fair point, bard. Perhaps it is time to put aside prejudices… to give the Cats a second chance...at least this Cat."

Jaskier relaxed, smiling at Vesemir happily, "Wonderful news! Perhaps… in the morning, let the others know?"  
Vesemir snorted, amusement showing, "Yes, yes, I'll talk to them. Now shoo. Go on to bed."

That morning, Vesemir told Lambert, in front of Geralt and Eskel, to bring his Cat next winter, "Bring the Cat, pup. We'll see if he's as good as you claim he is."

Lambert's eyes widened in shock before moving to Jaskier. There was only one person who would have convinced Vesemir to back off his stance against the Cats.

Jaskier smiled at him, winking as Geralt, annoyed with Vesemir's decision, stomped out to take his agitation out on the training dummies.

"....you…?" Lambert whispered, staring at him.

"Me. I do confess, I did have a hand in this for purely selfish reasons but…" Jaskier spoke, gasping when he was scooped up by the witcher.

"....thank you."

".... you're quite welcome, Lambert. You're quite welcome."


End file.
